Sonic&Dbz Unite! Ch 1
by SSJ50 Goku
Summary: Basically about sonic's friends are sucked into dbz world, and have to face an all new evil reign


DBZ & Sonic

Unite!

Hey guys I just wanted to say this is the first story that I wrote so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer I do not own any DBZ or Sonic the Hedgehog characters. They are all owned by SEGA, Sonic Team, Toei Animation, and a bunch of other companies.

Prologue

In a distant galaxy far, far away, two heroes, unbeknownst to each other would finally unite and become a force to be reckoned with.

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Temple**

We first come to a small planet called Earth, where a band called the Z Fighters live. (Goku's voice could be heard in the background.)

Goku: Chi-chi! , where'd you put my fighting clothes? Goku exclaimed.

This is Goku, the strongest warrior in the universe. He is married to Chi-chi, a woman who knows basic martial arts (well to Goku that is), and who constantly yells at Goku for random things.

Chi-chi: I don't know Goku! , isn't it with all your other clothes? Said Chi-chi.

(Gohan walks in)

Gohan: Hey dad, I'm going over by Videl's for a while.

Goku: Well I have a few errands to do so I'll see you later.

And with that Gohan flies off toward West City. Then Goku finally finds his battle clothes and is about to leave.

Goku: I guess I'll see you in a bit.

Chi-chi: Ok.

Goku then flies off in the direction of Capsule Corp. About some twenty minutes later, he arrives and meets Bulma's mother at the doorstep.

Bulma's Mother: Oh Goku, it's nice to see you again.

Goku: Oh hi Miss, wait what's your name again?

Bulma's Mother: Oh don't worry about that. Vegeta is waiting for you upstairs.

Goku: Ok (goes upstairs and finds Vegeta)

Vegeta: Took you long enough to get here.

Goku: Hey don't blame me. There was some "things" that slowed me down.

Vegeta: Oh really? What kind of "things"?

Goku : let's just say BIG things.

[Flashback]

Goku was flying to Bulma's and is enjoying feeling the wind rush past him.

Goku: Ahhhhhhhhhh…This is the way to fly.

Then Goku notices something huge flying his way. It turns out to be a cargo plane heading straight for him.

Goku: Holy Shi-

The plane narrowly misses Goku , but not enough to have all of its parts intact. Goku is left holding a piece of the plane's wing in his hand.

Goku: (makes a 0_0 face, and then a -_- face)…. Well I uh, I'd better get going. (drops piece of wing and flies off)

The aluminum wing falls straight down, (sharpened end to be exact) into a tree splitting it in half.

[End of Flashback]

Vegeta: Well anyways, hey I think I hear Bulma calling us.

(Faint voice of Bulma)

Bulma: Vegeta! , Goku! , come here for a sec.

Vegeta: Come on Kakarot (starts to walk to the stairs when Goku stops him)

Goku: Wait we could just use Instant Transmission and be there in no time.

Vegeta: NO! NO WAY! Not after what happened last time you used it!

[Flashback]

Goku and Vegeta are at the base of Mt. Paozu talking to each other.

Goku: Hey Vegeta, you ever wonder why there are dinosaurs now even though they were extinct millions of years ago.

Vegeta: You know, I always wondered about that. Maybe we should ask Bulma about it. She's at the top of the mountain.

Goku: Let's use Instant Transmission then.

Vegeta: Sure. (puts hand on Goku's shoulder)

Goku: (places index and middle finger to forehead) Ok here we go!

[Goku and Vegeta Disappear]

A few seconds later…. They appear on …..Mt. Everest?

Vegeta: (Looks at Goku with a WTF look)

Goku: (scratches back of head and laughs) Heh Heh oops wrong place.

Vegeta: (yells out in funny outburst) KAKAROT I'M GOING TO FREAKIN KEEL YOU!

Goku: Oh wow Vegeta you said kills wrong.

Vegeta: I DON'T CARE! (pushes Goku off mountain)

[End of Flashback]

Goku: Well if you hadn't pushed me of the mountain we wouldn't had have to fly back.

Vegeta: Yeah whatever Kakarot… anyways let's see what Bulma wants. (goes downstairs and Goku follows)

When Goku and Vegeta come downstairs, they meet Bulma and her father are standing in the front of a screen full of planets, stars, and other things that we know about in space.

Vegeta: You called?

Bulma: Yeah, I've been picking up tremendous amounts of energy emitting off of the dragonballs since we last used them.

What's the screen for?

Bulma: You know, I don't know. Anyways we're going to need everyone's help to find the dragonballs.

Goku: Ok I'll tell Piccolo.

Goku's body starts to glow white. Meanwhile on the Lookout, Piccolo is meditaing when he hears Goku's voice in his head.

Piccolo: I see you've mastered telepathic communication.

Goku: Yeah. We have to find the dragonballs and we need your help. Can you?

Piccolo: Sure. I don't have nothing better to do.

Goku: Ok meet us at Bulma's.

Then Goku tells Gohan about it, the Krillin, Trunks(Kid and Future), Goten, Tien, Yamcha, and some others. In about an hour's time, everyone is gathered outside Capsule Corp.

Bulma: You'll need one of these. (hands out dragon radars to everyone) Now start lookin!

The trio start to look for the dragonballs all over the place. They looked in West City, the Artic Regions, even the Lookout.

Piccolo: Fount one!

Goku: Where?

Piccolo: In the HTC.

Goku: HTC?

Piccolo: The Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Goku: How'd it get in there?

Piccolo: I don't know, (turns to Dende who was also on the Lookout) do you?

Dende:I think it was Mr. Popo who left the door open. By the way where is he anyway?

Meanwhile, inside the Lookout, in one of the rooms, there was , with Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien.

Krillin: Um ? Are you sure that a dragonball flew in here? Because I don't wanna see those two false sayians again.

Mr. Popo: Oh it flew in here all right, and the two false sayians, I don't know about them.

Krillin: Well let's just get it over with.

Mr. Popo: Ok Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!

Then the circle with the two stars started to glow red, and then a green beam of light teleported the three to the place that looked like a city in ruins.

Tien: Wow this place looks the same after all these years.

Krillin: I know right. Anyways let's find that dragonball.

Suddenly a hand comes out of the wreckage and grabs Krillin's leg and pulls him down.

Krillin: OH GAWD! , NOT AGAIN! (voice gets fainter)

Meanwhile, back at the Lookout, was still standing in the room, staring at the circle. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and there was Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien.

Krillin: We… found the…the four-star ball.

: Good, you found the first ball. But there was two, so you're going back!

Krillin: What! I thought there was only one!

: Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!

The green flash of light transports them back to where they'd just come from. Krillin's screams can be heard over everything. Then Dende comes in the room.

Dende: Where'd you send them!

: I'll tell you where they're not…safe!

Dende: I'm serious where did you send them?

: to look for the second dragonball that came in here.

Dende: Second dragonball? You mean two came in here?

: Yep, I'd go myself but whats the fun in that!

Then the green light appears again and there are Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. Their clothes are all torn and ragged.

Krillin: [holds up second dragonball] We found…. The six star…ball [passes out]

Dende: how many times did you send them in there?

Mr. Popo: Oh I don't know, a couple of times.

Dende:[thought in mind] Is he trying to kill them?

Meanwhile on Mt. Paozu, Goku was searching for a dragonball. He searched around his house, in trees and bushes, rivers, streams, and lakes. He looked everywhere but could not find the dragonball.

Goku: Searching for the dragonball sure is hard work.

Then Goku notices that no smoke was coming out the chimney at his house.

Goku: Well that's strange.[goes to check out the chimney]

Then he hears Chi-chi's voice.

Chi-chi: Goku! There's something in the chimney!

Goku: How'd you know I was here?

Chi-chi:[comes outside] I saw you fly in.

Goku: Oh well I'm checkin that out now[looks on chimney} Hey I found a dragonball!

The dragonball that was in the chimney looked like it had three stars on it.

Goku: hold on I'll get it out.[goes inside]

Goku then goes to the fireplace and puts out the fire(as so not to burn himself). Then he charges an energy blast to knock the dragonball out of the chimney.

Chi-chi: Why are you charging it? Why not just fire it then and there?

Goku: So I wont blow up the house like I did last time.

Chi-chi: oh yeah…. [does the -_- face]…. that accident.

Goku fires the energy blast, successfully knocking the dragonball out of the chimney. He races outside to catch it.

Goku: I got it!, I got it!

The dragonball falls right into his hands.

Goku: I got the Three-star ball! [checks dragon radar] It looks like four of the dragonballs have already been found including mine. So there are only three more left to be found. I guess I'll just head back to Capsule Corp now.[ flies off in direction of Capsule Corp]

Meanwhile on the far side of West city, Vegeta was looking for a dragonball on one of the islands.

Vegeta: Where is that blasted dragonball! I've been searching for three hours now and haven't fount a thing!

Vegeta was about to give up until he saw something in the distance.

Vegeta: What's that?[goes toward what he saw]

After about a mile's walk(or fly) Vegeta finally finds what he saw. It looked like a huge temple, covered in vines.

Vegeta: I've never seen this here before. [goes inside]

Since it was dark inside the temple, vegeta used his energy blasts to light a torch. Then he ventures deeper into the temple.

Vegeta: How far does this tunnel go?

About another 2-3 minutes in the temple, Vegeta had come into an open space. There were three huge statues, and one of them looked exactly like Vegeta.

Vegeta: A statue of me? And Kakarot too? But who is the third statue?

Then Vegeta notices some type of lever at the foot of the statue.

Vegeta:Hmmmmmmmm….wonder what this does? [pulls lever]

As soon as Vegeta pulled the lever, the ground started to shake and the statues started to fall apart. A large, purple hole seems to suck everything in that room, including Vegeta.

Vegeta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH![gets pulled into hole.]

Inside the hole everything is bright and stuff is flying around. Then Vegeta notices some streaks flash by. They were Blue, Yellowish Orange, Red, Pink, Purple, and Silver. Finally he came to an opening at the end of the hole. There he saw a forest and something was shining in the bushes.

Vegeta: [looks in bush] Well its about time

In the bush there is a dragonball with five stars on it.

Vegeta: Finally, I found a dragonball. [looks around] now where am I?

Vegeta rises over the treetops to get a better view.

Vegeta: It seems I'm back on the island [turns around] but the temple is gone. Well I should head back home [flies off]

Back over at Capsule Corp, Goku had just arrived there. Then Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin arrived two minutes later. Then Piccolo, Gohan ,Trunks(kid and future),and Goten arrive last.

Gohan: I found nothing.

Trunks: Neither did I

Goten: They were harder to find than usual.

Bulma: Well it doesn't matter now since we have them all now.

The dragonballs started to glow as usual, but instead of glowing a whiteish orange, they glowed a blackish purple.

Gohan: Wha- what's happening to the dragonballs!

Bulma: I don't know! This never happened before!

The dragonballs then start to rise off the ground and spin very rapidly. It starts to form a hole that seems to blow everything away.

Goku: A black hole!

Bulma: No! A black hole sucks stuff in! This is a white hole!

Goku: [confused] A white hole?

Bulma I'll explain later! Look I think I see something!

Something suddenly comes out of the hole. It looks like a red streak that zooms out of sight.

Trunks(kid): Wha-What was that?

Piccolo: Whatever it was, I'm going to check it out[ flies off]

As soon as Piccolo left the white hole changed into a black hole and sucks up Trunks(future), Gohan, and Goten.

Goku: Gohan!, Goten!

Vegeta:Trunks!

Trunks(kid): Um dad I'm right here.

Vegeta: Not you! Trunks from the future!

Trunks(kid): oh

Goku: well wherever they are, they can take care of themselves.

Vegeta: True.

Meanwhile on Mt Paozu the white hole emerges again and drops out Goten an disappears.

Goten: hay I'm back home!

Then Chi-chi comes outside

Chi-chi: Oh Goten, you're back home.

Goten; Oh hi mom.

A flash of light could be seen further up the mountain.

Goten; I wonder how that could've happened[turns to Chi-chi] Mon I'm going to check out something

Chi-chi: Ok, don't go too far.

Goten runs off on direction of light.

Chi-chi[thought in mind] please don't get into trouble.

{End of Ch1}


End file.
